


A New Leaf

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: New growth.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	A New Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, April 4/a new slick leaf unfurling like a fist to an open palm

"They've gotten a lot bigger," Dimitri said as he crouched down beside Dedue to look at the row of seedlings that had certainly been little more than tiny green leaves peeking above the dirt the week before. Now they easily half the height of the little water can Dedue was carefully watering them with.

At first, Dimitri hadn't quite understood Dedue's caution, but the larger watering can was likely far too large, far too likely to damage the tiny leaves and fragile stems.

"You don't always see if it you look every day," Dedue replied. "Yet all of a sudden, the difference is undeniable."

Dimitri nodded. Yes, he understood that well. It seemed like nothing got done in a single day, but once enough days passed, the change was there.

Much like the little plants in front of him, in the greenhouse he'd built for Dedue, Fodlan was growing. First through himself, then Fhirdiad, Faerghus, Fodlan...

All around him, leaves unfurling, buds turning to blooms, the tiniest things turning into what would sustain them...

The plants were fascinating, truly, but Dedue was...

"Your Majesty?"

"I looked too often," Dimitri replied as his fingers touched Dedue's cheek. "I didn't even see..."

The water can was quickly set aside as Dedue's hand came up over Dimitri's.

"Don't say it, please," Dimitri continued. "If I'm wrong, let me be wrong for another moment."

"You are not wrong," Dedue whispered, turning enough to brush his lips against Dimitri's fingers.

And things continued to grow.


End file.
